


Lucid Dreams VIII: Fate Cannot Be Changed

by Lenore (Amoridere)



Series: Lucid Dreams [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fatalism, Murder, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem in the series and reflection of my fatalist view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid Dreams VIII: Fate Cannot Be Changed

Hello there  
It is nice seeing you  
Really  
  
You ask why I am sad  
  
Well, I haven't much a reason to be happy  
Not at this time, no  
Actually, this world is decaying  
  
Both the real one and the outside  
  
Neither of us will be returning from this dream  
  
It was fate that brought you here and fate cannot be changed  
  
You were fated to die here, while I perish and reincarnate  
  
Fate has had that way  
  
Right now, we are dying  
But, before I reincarnate  
I'll need some company  
  
In this fate that cannot be changed  
  
And this is your fate


End file.
